


To My Legs And To My Tongue

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frerard, High School, House Party, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slut Gerard Way, Virgin Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank’s first time at a high school party... of course his crush is there!





	To My Legs And To My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sweeties!
> 
> I’m still trying! I’m writing, slowly! I’ve got a few longer fics still ticking over but life is busy!
> 
> Anyway, this one turned up cos of a pic Stuie sent me of Gee, Frank and Ray on a couch, a bottle of water between Ray’s legs. The idea kinda percolated in my brain while I slept and I woke up with this fic pretty much fully formed (though credit and all the love to Ry for helping me sort the ending).
> 
> Hope you enjoy, as always feel free to let me know xx

Frank wasn’t sure how he’d managed to score an invite to the party but he sure as hell wasn't going to question it. High school was tough; even tougher when you’re the new kid, shorter than every other seventeen year old in your class and desperately single. Five months at the place and he’d still barely managed to make one friend. Ray had kind of taken Frank under his wing, a former outcast himself, for which Frank was eternally grateful.

In fact, it was probably because of Ray that Frank was deemed cool enough to be invited to the house party. Who’s house? Frank didn’t have a goddamn clue but it was definitely someone popular judging by the calibre of the other guests. Frank had already seen Gabe Saporta, the Gabe Saporta, passing around what smelt like a joint in the kitchen and he was pretty sure the girl sat next to him was Hayley Williams; the object of desire for most of the boys at his school.

Not all the boys though. Definitely not Frank. His major crush was on the drop dead gorgeous, and totally out of his league, Gerard Way. Frank was pretty sure Gerard would be at the party somewhere (he was trying not to think about it so he wouldn’t get too nervous) since Gerard never missed a party… more accurately, never missed a chance to get laid. Aside from being polar opposites in height and popularity, they were also a million miles away in terms of sexual promiscuity; that being, Frank was a virgin and Gerard was a slut.

The rumours weren’t enough to stop Frank’s heart beating out of his chest every time he saw Gerard though. Not with his tight tees and even tighter jeans, that silky jet black hair and an attitude that poured out self confidence. He was everything Frank wanted… and wanted to be.

Ray dropped down into the empty couch space next to Frank and handed him a beer. Frank gave Ray a small ‘thanks’ and quickly downed a mouthful.

“Dude, did you that zombie movie last night?” Ray asked. It was a purposeful question; he could tell his friend was nervous and it was the one thing guaranteed to get him talking, especially with the additional, “I think it was even better than Night of the Living Dead.”

“Do you even hear yourself?!” Frank all but yelled into Ray’s amused face. “You are so fucking wrong! That movie was trash. I can name at least ten better zombie movies than that.”

“Let’s hear ‘em, Iero.”

“Fine!” Frank wedged his beer bottle between his legs so he could use his hands to count off each movie he listed (along with a complete explanation about why it was better than Ray’s new favourite movie).

“Well, what is long hard thing between your legs?”

Frank instantly recognised the voice and froze mid-rant, too afraid to turn and see what he knew he would. 

Gerard Way.

Gerard fucking Way.

Standing there like some sex god, one hip cocked out and sex appeal oozing from every pore. And his eyes were trained on Frank’s abandoned beer bottle.

“Is that for me?” Gerard asked in a husky voice straight out of Frank’s (wet) dreams.

“I…” Frank stopped to gasp down a lungful of air… when did he stop breathing? 

His cheeks were red, he knew it, could feel them glowing. And Gerard was still staring at him, at his groin. Fuck.

“It’s… I-“ Frank stammered before turning to Ray who looked completely baffled by the whole situation.

When Frank turned back he thought hopefully (disappointingly) that Gerard had left since he wasn’t where Frank expected. 

Gerard was on his knees. 

On his knees.

Frank almost swallowed his own tongue when Gerard rested his palms on Frank’s knees and leant forward. Frank was pretty sure the party was still happening around him but all he could hear was the white noise of blood rushing in his ears.

Blinking seemed like an impossibility as Gerard parted his lips, pink tongue slowly sneaking out to lick a stripe up the side of the bottle, from the denim of Frank’s jeans right up the neck. Frank barely bit back a whimper, the cold temperature of the bottle doing little to dissuade his cock’s interest in the situation.

Frank could feel his breath coming in embarrassing shallow puffs as Gerard traced the rim of the opening with the tip of his tongue. There was no room to go anywhere yet Frank still shuffled around, trying desperately to hide his boner behind the glass. He stopped though when Gerard increase the pressure on his knees and dipped his tongue into the bottle.

The noise that escaped Frank’s lips would have been totally humiliating if it hadn’t been completely lost in Gerard’s over dramatic moan. One of his hands left Frank’s knee to tug his own hair then he dragged it down his own neck, pale fingers raking over the sensitive skin.

Frank’s cock was aching, twitching at the sight in front of him and begging to be touched. It was all too much, too close and too fucking perfect. Gerard’s hands, his mouth, his face… all so almost there but still out of his reach.

With his eyes locked on Frank’s, Gerard pulled back then a second later was pushing his lips over the bottle. There was nothing to hide Frank’s half aroused, half embarrassed squawk this time; people noticed.

“Holy fuck, Gerard!”

“Suck that fucker!”

Frank didn’t want to know who shouted what, didn’t want to think about it. His cheeks notched up a couple of levels in heat and colour in response though. Which really didn’t help the whole ‘heavily aroused’ situation. The thought of people watching him, watching them, even though Gerard was barely even touching him, went straight to Frank’s cock.

Gerard was really going for it now, bobbing his head up and down with his lips firmly around the glass. Between the wet sounds of his mouth Frank could make out tiny moans too. 

Another slight shift to try and relieve some pressure in his groin made Frank groan a little too loudly since it had the opposite effect and pressed his pulsing dick tighter to the bottle. Frank was close, dangerously close, and all he could do was bite his lip to try and distract himself before it was too late.

Lips still slurping around the bottle, Gerard looked up at Frank, stretched his mouth into a smile then winked.

That was it.

With shuddering moan Frank came hard in his pants. His eyes fluttered shut without his permission but he was painfully aware of where he was and snapped them back open.

Gerard pulled back from the bottle, a line of spit connecting his lips to the glass until he moved too far. Frank’s cock gave a hopeful twitch in his sticky underwear and Frank couldn’t stop himself whining in agreement.

“Well, sugar,” Gerard whispered as he pulled the bottle forward with one finger, Frank shrinking back with glowing cheeks, then ran over Frank’s zipper with his thumb, “as much as I love foreplay, maybe we could forgo the bottle next time.”


End file.
